Time is of the Essence
by WhaleMaster
Summary: Plot partially inspired by BlazBlue Alter Memory, except, y'know, it actually makes a shred of sense. Our main Character, Sean (up for change), goes on an adventure he may have taken many times before with a 4 word phrase haunting his thoughts-"Don't let her go."
1. Reflections in a Time Stasis

1,000 cycles and i'm still no further along.

It's funny how everything comes back to you in the end… or is it the beginning?

I'm going back. The house, the bed.

The horrors, the triumphs… even she's coming back again. Please remember this time. Please make a change. Put an end to this madness and… For Arceus's sake, don't let her go.

The time is drawing near. I must say goodbye to you, memories… see you when this is all over again.

Sorry about not being on fanfiction for a long time. I lost the inspiration i had found to write and i'm still not sure i have it all back. Either way, a friend and i are now writing 3 fanfics a month and i decided i would upload mine to fanfiction. Keep an eye out on wattpad for LemonShapedBloons (our account) we have one out that i wrote half the paragraphs of. don't read it please. we made it really bad on purpose. Anyways, more chapters coming in soon!


	2. Yet Another Introduction

Chaper 2-

Sean woke up, jolting into a sitting position. He felt hot and saw that he was glistening with sweat. His heart was racing and his mind echoed with traces of a lost dream. Lost except for one sentence - _Don't let her go._ He shivered and looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:48 A.M.

"Well, that's one way to start off a birthday" he said to himself, throwing off his covers. He walked quietly out of his room, careful as to not wake up his brother in the room next to him. He crept silently down his creaky stairs.

He got a bowl of cereal and went back upstairs to read a book. After reading a few chapters he looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:38, time to go downstairs. He knew there probably wouldn't be too much going on today, which was nice because he didn't like being around lots of people. He still expected some company because it was his 15th birthday, which was traditionally (in this world) when people got their first Pokémon.

Sean came downstairs to see his mom at the table talking to a man who looked very familiar. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was by overhearing a few words. It was Professor Elm, a famous Pokemon scientist who often gave promising beginners their Pokémon licenses, and in some cases, rare Pokemon.

Sean's mom noticed him standing by the stairs and called him over.

"Sean, come over here and meet an old friend of mine!"

Sean came over to the table and sat down, curious as to what Professor Elm was doing here

"Hello sir." Sean said, extending his hand. Elm quickly shook his hand, seeming very excited about something.

"Don't bother with titles. Just call me Elm! Anyways, your mom told me about the rapidash story so i decided to come over and administer a test of sorts."

" _Of course it's the rapidash story"_ he thought to himself, mentally reciting the story that seemed to have circulated all of johto.

One night, when Sean and his mom had been visiting goldenrod, they had seen an extremely powerful and extremely panicked rapidash directly in front of the south entrance. There were 14 different trainers trying to take it down or capture it, but it 1-hit every pokemon they sent out against it and broke out of their pokeballs without fail. It had even gone so far as to attack a few of the less intelligent trainers who got close to it. The rapidash was getting so out of control that a few of the trainers were running back to goldenrod to get help. Sean suddenly sprinted away from his mother and over to the rapidash, sidestepping a trainer who tried to stop him. Sean's sprint didn't end until he was holding onto the rapidash's face with both of his hands, looking it straight in the eyes. The rapidash seemed to become absolutely furious, unleashing a giant wave of fire in a great sphere around it, but when the fire cleared up the trainers found Sean sitting on its back, scratching its head.

"Okay, then what's this test about?" asked Sean, snapping back to reality.

"Would you mind if we went in the back, Tanya?" Elm asked Sean's Mother.

"Go ahead, Elm." She responded, "Just be careful. There's still a forest back there."

Professor Elm rushed to the back door and opened it, beckoning to Sean. Sean quickly followed, excited and curious.

*Author talking now* Yeah, it's 4:30 and i just finished chapter 2. i have a general plot in the working for the story, but i still need to do a lot. Anyways, idfk what Sean's starter should be. I don't know if ti should be an actual starter and i know it won't be a ponyta. i'm thinking froakie rn, but i'm not sure. i'll see if i can make a poll or something. if not, then comment what you would like it to be. Anyways, time to decide whether i should go to sleep or keep writing pokemon fanfiction... a surprisingly hard dicision... Whatever, PEACE!

Sincerely,

~WhaleMaster


End file.
